thefutureiswildfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily
Emily is the motherly animal lover of the Time Flyer crew, she is brave and does not give up. She spends a lot of time caring for Squibbon and hanging out with her best friends. She also has an identical twin sister. When she takes care of Squibbon, she wants another pet in "A Poggle's Not a Pet...Yet" she thinks that the Poggle she saw was the only one left but it wasn't so she left "him" home. (Also, C.G. was getting concerned of the number of creatures to hide from her dad. Her limit is 1.) 'Appearance' Emily has red hair that is always tied in two pig tails, her eyes are green-ish blue, and she is shorter than her crew mates.She wears a light green shirt and yellowish green pants. 'Personality' Emily can be nurturing to a fault. At times, she would try to befriend small animals without a lot of regards to the risks. She also plays den-mother to the clashing personalities of the crew. She likes to show that she is brave and confident, but that the same time, she is afraid of showing fear and weakness to everyone else.As a whole,she is the heart and voice of reason of the team. 'Relationships' Emily and C.G. Emily and C.G. are good friends, in the episode "A Poggle's Not a Pet...Yet" she wants C.G. to understand how to socialize with girls (This included asking her who she would rather date between Ethan and Luis). Emily and Ethan Emily has a crush on Ethan, In the episode "Extreme Bird Watching" she puts a flower on Ethan's hat than says it's a good look on him, later in the episode he puts a flower in her hair and she smiles at him. In the episode "Squibbon See Squibbon Do" it is shown that they are both mature people. However Emily finds Ethan immature at times ("Shallow Pals") and they tease each other at times "The Future Is Underground" "A Ghost In The Machine". Emily and Luis Emily and Luis are best friends, they often help each other during the mission "Cure For The Common Megasquid Cold" "Shallow Pals" "Sweet Home Pangaea II". They show no romantic interest in each other however they work together really well. Emily and Squibbon Emily loves Squibbon with all her heart, she cares for his saftey "Shallow Pals" "Sweet Home Pangea II" "Snowstalker in a Strange Land". She cares for him and another Squibbon (Buzzy) when they accidentally get left behind in the northern forest of 200 million years AD in "Queen of the Squibbons". Emily and CG's father Emily, along with Ethan and Luis, weren't pleased by C.G.'s father because he considered them "Primitives." But, he had a change of heart, and refrained from calling them "primitives." Trivia * Emily seems to be more knowledgeable about animals than Ethan and Luis. Gallery Production Art Emilyimage.jpg|Full-figure of Emily Emily_final_model.jpg|Final model and sketch of Emily Emily-Think-Big.jpg|Screen capture form "Think Big" Emily-Basket.jpg|Screen capture from "Sign of the Time Flyer" Fan Art Emily close up.jpeg|Emily portent by Wildgirl2000 Emily.jpeg|Emily full-figure by Wildgirl2000 Category:Characters